Valentine's Day Eve
by forever fan
Summary: A happy Valentine's Day Eve with no children at home is followed by an unexpected visitor on Valentine's Day. Part of a holiday series of stories. It may help to read the stories in order.


**Title: Valentine's Day Eve**

**Author: Forever Fan**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: none **

**Category: Romance/Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This property belongs to David Gerber Productions and FOX Television. Lyrics of Cole Porter used with respect but without permission. **

**I make no profit and intend no infringement. **

**Summary: A happy Valentine's Day Eve with no children at home is followed by an unexpected visitor on Valentine's Day. Part of a holiday series of stories. It may help to read the stories in order. ****Smush Alert****: Here the word means this story is not really smut and not really mush. **

**Feedback: Yes, please**

"I'll get it!" Prudence jumped down from the high stool in the kitchen. She had been helping Nanny to peel carrots for dinner, but raced off when the doorbell rang.

Nanny continued the task, smiling at the young girl's enthusiasm. Then she paused and wiped her hands on her apron. There would be one more person for dinner.

"Uncle Bob!" Prudence shouted. "Hey everybody – Uncle Bob is here!"

Footsteps could be heard pounding from upstairs. Nanny entered the foyer just as the Professor left his office with a huge smile on his face.

"Professor," she informed him, "your brother…"

"I know," he enthused, "Bob's here. Bob!" He rushed to meet his brother at the door. The older Everett was surrounded by two excited boys and had an armful of niece who was kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Well, here's the celebrity of the hour. Bob, this is a great surprise." The Professor clasped his brother's shoulder in greeting.

"Where do celebrities get this kind of reception?" Bob asked. "These kids would be anyone's favorite audience."

"So nice to see you again, Mr. Everett," Nanny said.

"Sorry to just drop in on you Nanny, but I have next week off from work and was sitting around this afternoon and decided to come and see some family. So," he bounced Prudence on his hip and headed for the living room, "I jumped in the car and here I am."

Butch and Hal followed Bob and Prudence. Carrying his uncle's overnight case, Butch said, "That's a long drive just 'cause you wanted to see us, Uncle Bob."

"Well, I also have a little surprise for you guys…" Bob began.

"Nanny," the Professor stopped her before she went into the living room. "I'm sorry about the extra work, but it is a surprise."

"There's no problem," she told him with a smile. "I certainly understand."

"Thank you," he returned her smile and left to join his family.

Nanny looked after him and said thoughtfully to herself, "A surprise."

XXXXXXXXX

Uncle Bob's surprise was for the kids to visit him overnight. He knew they had Monday off for a teacher's conference, so he would stay over tonight, and they would all leave early the next day. Bob had recently bought a new boat and planned on fishing all day on the lake, so the kids would stay with him Sunday night and he'd bring them back in time for dinner on Monday.

"The cabin I rented is half-way between here and my house," Bob explained at dinner, "so it's only about a two hour drive. Hal, it's too bad you've got to work or the entire family could come."

"Nanny can come," Prudence said, smiling at her. "She's good at catching fish."

Not missing the look that passed between the elder Everett brothers, Nanny told the little girl, "Oh, I couldn't possibly go – too much work to attend to here. Now finish your supper and get started on that homework. You wouldn't want to complete it after coming home from your fun time with Uncle Bob, now would you? And no dallying about bedtime – it's an early day tomorrow."

As the children hurried to clean their plates, Bob watched them with affection. "I doubt my cooking can compare, but I don't think they'll starve. I'll probably head to bed early myself. By the way, Hal, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"You get my room and I'll take the couch," his brother told him. "I'd rather risk breaking my back on that thing than really break it hauling a bed up from the basement."

"You'll still probably get more sleep on a lumpy couch than listening to me snore anyway," Bob said.

"Amen to that," Hal agreed. "O.K. group, looks like you're all finished with dinner – now upstairs and homework."

Bob stood up with the kids. "I think I'll get settled in too. Nanny, I thank you for another wonderful dinner."

"I'm sorry it wasn't anything fancier, Mr. Everett," she said as she began to clear the table. "If I had known you were coming, I would have prepared something more special than Irish stew."

"But Irish stew is my favorite! Didn't Hal tell you that?" Looking from one to the other he saw an amused look pass between them and shrugged. "Well anyway, it was delicious."

After Bob had left the kitchen, Hal asked Phoebe suspiciously. "Did you know Bob was coming?"

"How could I?" She paused in her duties and turned to him with large, innocent eyes.

"Then making Irish stew tonight was just a coincidence?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I do make it often – it's one of your favorite dishes too."

"That's true," he mused. Helping her finish clearing the table he joined her at the sink.

"Phoebe," he began, "since the kids are having an outing on the water tomorrow, what would you say to renting a boat and spending some time out on Squaw Lake? I know how much you like being out in the fresh air."

"That would be lovely." Preparing dishes for the dishwasher she didn't turn to look at him. "I'll pack a picnic hamper. The day should be beautiful."

Leaning close his breath stirred the loose curls next to her ear. "And how do you know about the weather tomorrow?"

"By reading tonight's paper, of course," Phoebe tilted her head and gave him her brightest smile.

"Then it's a date," Hal quickly dropped a kiss on her lips then left the room to find his brother.

XXXXXXXXX

Squaw Lake remained very much as Hal remembered it from his boyhood. Clear water, good fishing and quiet and secluded. There were still some coves in the area kids loved to explore, as the place was fairly free of any wildlife dangers. He and his brothers had come here often in their childhood, and Hal regretted not bringing his kids out here more often. They had only been here once since the boys' rafting misadventure. The truth was, as he got older Hal found picnics and camping more inconvenient than fun, and he preferred the golf course or the tennis court to experience the outdoors. Of course, all of that was in the process of being changed since Phoebe had entered his life.

Rowing slowly across the lake, Hal couldn't detect a single ripple on the water except their boat. The sky seemed an impossibly bright blue, with large, pristine, white clouds sailing overhead. Watching Phoebe as she stared up at the sky, he was amazed at her childlike joy in the simplest things in nature. Her enthusiasm wasn't something she displayed merely for the children's benefit. She genuinely enjoyed life and found happiness everywhere.

"There," she pointed upwards and he had to squint to follow her finger. "Now doesn't that cloud look just like a puppy with a bone?"

Trying to make out the shape in the mass of white, Hal finally conceded. "I guess it does. Waldo was a mess of white fur that looked like a cloud…especially from behind. But I can't say I see the bone."

Phoebe shifted the parasol she carried from one hand to the other and pointed again. "Don't you see it? One end has already changed shape, but the other looks just like a…"

She broke off and looked at him with a small smile. He had been admiring her pale throat as she tilted her head back. His thoughts were not on puppies or bones or any of the figures stray clouds made in the sky.

"I should have known you weren't a cloud gazer."

"Cumulus clouds consist of water vapor and often occur in the sky during fair weather," he told her factually. "The only benefits to be gathered from observing them are to make a meteorological prediction," Phoebe raised her eyebrow at that comment, "or to participate in an amateur Rorschach test."

"The only scientific benefits you mean," she corrected. "There are many, many benefits to watching clouds as they drift in the sky."

"Such as?" Hal had begun to maneuver the boat towards the rocky shore.

"Such as exercising one's imagination, sharpening one's observation of nature, increasing one's appreciation of the varieties of colors and the aesthetics of the natural world…"

"O.K.!" Laughing he held up one hand to stop her and to admit his defeat. "I should have known better than to engage in a science versus the ephemeral debate with a nineteenth century romantic."

"Hmmm." Phoebe dipped the fingertips of one hand into the cool waters of the lake. "However, the idea of taking a rowboat out onto the lake was your idea. I find that very romantic coming from a twentieth century pragmatist."

"Do you?" Hal stopped the boat with a bump, using the oars to steady them. Securing the oars, he stood up carefully, stepped out of the boat and then pulled it onto the bank of the lake. Satisfied regarding the boat's stability, he held out his hand to Phoebe and helped her onto the pebbled shore.

"Now let me show you a practical – and beautiful – place to set up our picnic." Passing her a thick blanket, he retrieved the picnic basket and took her hand again.

Blanket tucked under her arm and parasol perched on her shoulder, Phoebe squeezed his fingers as she followed him up a grassy slope towards a grove of trees. Only a slight breeze was noticeable in the still, quiet surroundings and the scent of pine was invigorating.

"Here it is," Hal said as they reached the top, "this was my favorite place to come as a kid. Even when I was older I'd come up here alone and read or just sit and think."

She looked around at the shaded area. High enough to have a picturesque view of the lake, it was also close enough to feel the breeze off of the water and be lulled by the sound of gently lapping ripples.

"Just beautiful," Phoebe sighed. "I can see why it was your favorite spot. Did you always come up here alone?"

"Yes." Taking the blanket from her he spread it on the ground. "This place is very special to me. I thought it was time to share it."

"With me." Her smile was dazzling in the sunshine. Sitting on the blanket, she held her hand out to him in an invitation to join her. He took her small hand and kneeling beside her leaned close.

"With you." Hal whispered against her lips. "You are very special to me too."

Phoebe curved her hand around the back of his neck and pressed her opened mouth to his. Her warm kiss was welcoming and intimate. Cradling her jaw he lifted her face to deepen their exploration of one another. He felt exhilerated to be kissing her like this in the sunshine.

Pulling back slightly, he peppered her lips with short kisses that made her smile. And kissing her smile always made him very happy. Playfully he grazed her bottom lip with his teeth and she giggled.

"Are you hungry, Hal?" She asked, still laughing.

He sat close to her and gathered her into his arms. Resting his cheek against her hair for a moment, he then lowered his mouth to her neck and nibbled at the tender skin there.

"I'm always hungry," he said in a seductively low voice.

"Then let me get you something to eat," Phoebe was breathless. "I've brought all of your favorites…"

Moving on to kiss her throat he murmured, "Hmmm, yes you did. Why does the outdoors make everything taste so good?"

Sighing, she whispered, "The fresh air, the scent of pine, the…"

Hal smothered the rest of her answer by covering her mouth with his.

XXXXXXXXX

Deviled eggs, fried chicken, red potato salad, pink lemonade, and chocolate covered strawberries made a delicious picnic lunch. Hal lay back on the blanket and looked up at patches of sky between the tree branches overhead. In five minutes his full stomach and the lapping of the lake would have him sound sleep. Bird calls and gentle breezes rustling the leaves were better than any lullaby, but Phoebe lying next to him with her head on his shoulder was keeping him awake. He didn't want to miss one moment of her soft presence so close in his arms.

"That was an excellent lunch," he told her. He was lazily letting strands of her hair slip through his fingers like ribbons of silk. "I think I could really get to enjoy picnics if I could be sure you'd always feed me strawberries."

"Only when they are in season," she teased. "Besides, I think you only ate the strawberries because they were covered in chocolate."

"Could be. You know how I like chocolate." Leaning over her he kissed her lips lightly. "Sweet. I'm sure I can taste it."

She smiled up at him, her eyes half-closed. She was very relaxed here in a natural environment. At home anywhere, there was something special about Phoebe surrounded by water, trees, open skies and animals. Lying on the grass, her hair spread on the blanket, she seemed peaceful and in tune with the birdsong, the insects, and the very elements. Maybe that was how she could tell when it would rain or seemed to know even what animals were thinking.

Hal kissed her deeply then and she sighed into his mouth. She did taste faintly of chocolate, of strawberries, and of lemonade. Moving back after a moment, he looked down at the berry-stained, sheen of her lips and realized how tempting it would be to keep kissing her until after the sun went down. Could she tell what he was thinking?

Her arms slid tight around him and she urged him close again. Her kiss matched his hunger, matched his desire and matched his intensity. He knew now that she wanted him, and she had told him she loved him, but did she need him as much as he needed her? Would she stay with him and be part of his life, forever?

Moaning, Phoebe stroked his hair and lightly scratched at his neck. He groaned and tried to release her before he completely gave in to his more primitive instincts. Then her kiss turned voluptuous as she moved beneath him with sultry feline grace. The powerful lure of nature pulled strongly at him and threatened to drag him under its spell. Struggling with himself for long moments, he finally broke off their kiss and gasping, looked into her eyes.

Her pupils were large and for a second the blue of her eyes flashed silver. As she slowly blinked at him the deep sea color returned. Smiling she stroked his cheek.

"You are driving me crazy," Hal whispered in a deep voice. He turned his head and kissed her palm. "How do you do it?"

"Magic." Her answer was languid. "I control the elements of nature – I control you."

"That, I have never doubted." He brushed hair from her perfect pink cheeks. "And you can read my intention, that's certain."

"At times," her reply was noncommittal and she caught his hand. "But I can read your palm."

Hal resisted rolling his eyes and instead smiled indulgently. "Okay, go ahead."

Phoebe shifted and gazed intently at his wide palm. "You have a very long lifeline," she traced it lightly with one fingertip, "and a very strong love line – it is broken at one point but continues to merge with your lifeline, see?" She turned his palm towards him but he couldn't even pretend to discern what she was showing him.

"You also have a very deep career line – you will have a long and very successful career – you haven't begun to reach its high point." She paused and turned his hand slightly. "Your palm also indicates you will father many children."

"How many?" Hal asked, smiling.

"More than three," she answered quietly. "You had a happy childhood and are active and inquisitive – but your animal desires often get the best of you." Looking into his eyes again Phoebe told him. "You have a very sensual and passionate nature and indulging that sometimes gets you into trouble."

"Only sometimes?" he asked, his smile turning into a boyish grin.

Returning her attention to his palm, she continued. "You have highly developed morals and hate injustice. You stand up for the little man and woman, and the disenfranchised. You fight for what you think is right, stand behind what you believe in and are an excellent communicator. You do tend to over analyze at times and rely too much on logic." Peering at his hand more closely she said, "You resist your intuition and can shut yourself away from pleasure – you need to be drawn out of stubborn ruts. Sometimes you cannot see opportunities right in front of you and you often take a long time making up your mind."

"Wow. All of that from one palm?"

"I just read them."

"Oh." Hal rolled onto his side and took her hand. Holding it up, he slowly traced the lines on her palm with a gentle touch. "And what does this one say?"

Shivering slightly, she slowly pulled her hand away. "That palm says it is getting late and we must be heading back." Phoebe sat up and stretched. Standing, she reached down to help him to his feet. Accepting her hand, he groaned as he stood.

"You have a very big lunch to work off by rowing us back to the dock, and I have dinner to prepare."

Smiling he asked, "Wouldn't you rather go out? I thought that with the kids gone…"

"No, thank you. We've already had a meal out today." She indicated the picnic basket then shook her head. "I'd rather make us a nice meal at home tonight."

While starting to gather the picnic things Hal suppressed another groan. "How can you even think about food?"

"I didn't stuff myself with lunch," Phoebe's tone was stern but her eyes were dancing. "It appears what your palm said about your indulging your animal desires and your sensual nature is proved true."

He caught her around the waist and whispered into her ear. "You mean about it getting me into trouble? Well, what about the person who draws me out of my stubborn ruts towards pleasure? What happens when I finally do make up my mind to take advantage of opportunities when they present themselves?"

Her answer was an enigmatic smile right before she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner smelled so delicious when Hal came down the stairs that he discovered he wasn't just hungry for dinner, he was ravenous. He tried to keep in shape with golf and tennis, but he wasn't used to the strenuousness of rowing and all of that exercise made him work up a strong appetite. The time on the lake had passed so quickly and so pleasantly he hadn't been aware of just how long he had been rowing that boat. All of his thoughts were on his fair companion under the lilac parasol protecting her from the strong rays of the sun. She appeared to glow under his loving gaze and her eyes seemed to reflect his own predatory gleam. Every time they were alone now they lost more and more of their inhibitions with one another. That fact made his pulse pound in anticipation of this rare evening in the house alone with her. He was glad she had declined his offer to have dinner in a restaurant as his plans for the evening were best carried out without the presence of an audience.

The sun was low in the sky and the kitchen was bathed in reflective rosy light. A fragrant arrangement of garden roses in full scarlet bloom sat in the center of the table between two flickering red taper candles. Stopping in the doorway, he silently watched as Phoebe finished setting the table, and smiled at the beautiful and graceful picture she presented. Deftly folding two red napkins, she tucked them next to each plate before turning and reaching for the bottle of Chianti on the sideboard. The skirt of her red silk dress flared modestly just above her knees, but the collar sitting high at the nape of her neck dipped low enough to reveal a deep shadow of cleavage. She made the simple lines of the dress unbearably sexy, and Hal found he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'd almost forgotten it was Valentine's Day until seeing all of this red reminded me," he said softly.

"Actually, it is Valentine's Day Eve," she informed him with a small smile.

"Of course." Crossing to her he took the bottle of wine from her hands. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Hal thought he detected her blush in the dim candlelight. No matter how many times he admired her, she was still shy about his compliments.

"Thank you." Phoebe spoke quietly and handed him the corkscrew.

She moved to the stove and removed the lid from a large cooking pot. A spicy aroma emerged on a cloud of steam and filled the room.

"Ah," he inhaled deeply, "spaghetti."

"And Aunt Alma's meatballs," she added.

Finishing opening the Chianti bottle he joined her at the stove and looked over her shoulder at all of her preparations.

"Breadsticks," Hal observed.

"And spumoni. There's salad too, if you help make it."

"That's good news." He kissed her cheek. Heading for the refrigerator he said, "All of this wonderful food is going to make me fat."

"Not if you find a good way to burn off excess calories."

Hal looked up at her with a sharp turn of his head. He wasn't sure if she was making a suggestive remark or not. Phoebe glanced at him and smiled impishly, so he decided to play along.

"Golf and tennis can only do so much to keep the weight off," he said conversationally as he placed fixings for a salad on the counter. "I might have to take up an indoor sport."

"Like weightlifting?" She deadpanned while moving to help him prepare the salad.

He paused and looked appreciatively at her slight, shapely figure. Lifting her up into his arms had definite appeal but he decided not to voice that desire.

"Like chasing a hundred pound woman around the house," Hal teased her instead.

"Well, you are good at that." Phoebe reached behind him for the salad dressing cruets. "You are also good at quickly dashing when the children make a sudden appearance at inopportune times."

He caught her wrist and pressed her against his chest. "There are no children here tonight." He was smiling, but his soft tenor voice was serious.

She held his steady blue gaze. "No," she whispered, "no dashing tonight."

XXXXXXXXX

Italian food was his favorite. Hal had spent time in Italy during graduate school and his fondness for pasta, pizza and wine quickly evolved into a passion to include Italian breads, pastries, cheeses, sauces, coffee, and...well, more wines. He learned to love everything about Italy – not just its food and drink, but its architecture and artifacts, its arts and its history, its scenery and especially its people. Hal not only found Italians as fun-loving, warm, and generous as their reputation, but highly intelligent, industrious, curious, analytical and spiritual as well. They also all seemed to possess a healthy and keen sense of humor and joy. Of course, a civilization as ancient, complex, revered and accomplished as Italy could not have attained all of its achievements and birthed as many geniuses on pasta and personality alone.

Last year when the famed Italian director Fabrizio Schiavoni had paid them an unexpected and extended visit, he had remarked that Phoebe "cooked like an Italian". That was actually remarkably true. And Hal had to admit to a twinge of jealousy when the maestro had raved about her to him weeks later in a lavishly flattering letter. He remembered they never did use the tickets Fabrizio had sent for the entire family to visit him in Italy, but he had every intention to do so – and possibly very soon. Gliding on the lake today made him think of sunny Italian skies and starry Italian nights. Although a row boat was hardly a gondola, and Squaw Lake a poor substitute for Venice, today's outing had him imagining exploring those romantic canals with Phoebe.

What Fabrizio didn't know was just how Italian Phoebe's personality really was – she seemed to embrace life with the enthusiasm of an Italian as well as possessing a sharp Mediterranean mind and developed aesthetic sense. She also appeared to be more Italian than British when displaying her sensual nature. Although Hal tried to avoid stereotypes, the reputation of the cold, stoic, buttoned-up Englishwoman with a cool temperament and repressed expressions of affection hardly seemed to fit Phoebe. Whether she was an exception to the rule or the stereotype was completely false he didn't know. What he did know was he thoroughly enjoyed discovering her hot blooded and passionate disposition when she was in his arms.

After dinner Hal lit a fire in the fireplace and put the old Cole Porter album on the phonograph. Phoebe slipped into his arms and they moved in slow circles to the mellow romantic music. They spoke little as they danced; communicating with lingering looks and caresses, tender smiles and whispers. The upbeat lyrics and melodies of songs like "I Get a Kick Out of You" and "Let's Do It" were fun and playful to dance to; but the slower, sweeter and more sensual "Easy to Love" and "You do Something to Me" had far more meaningful words to express not only his curiosity about her, but his feelings for her as well.

**You do something to me****  
Something that simply mystifies me  
Tell me, why should it be  
You have the power to hypnotize me.  
Let me live 'neath your spell.  
Do do that voodoo that you do so well.**

As they made their way across the floor, the smooth red silk of her dress reminded him of the flowing scarves the genie had worn so many months ago. Folds of fabric seemed to flutter around them as they danced; the whisper of silk-on-silk as her skirt brushed against her stockings, the gentle sound of her hair sliding across her shoulders… The thin material was cool against his neck where Phoebe had draped her arms around him, but as his large hands pressed her back and her hips, he could feel her warm flesh against his own heat. The overwhelming feel of her in his embrace and the gentle sway of her soft curves made him ache to touch the tender skin beneath the delicate texture of the silk.

Holding her like this Hal was all awareness and reaction, and he couldn't form a coherent thought. Burying his face against her hair he breathed in her lush scent for a long moment before lowering his open mouth to the white skin of her exposed throat. Her low moan encouraged his hot lips to trail her collarbone, his kisses greedy and desperate for her taste. He groaned at the amazing sensations, at the wonderful freedom to kiss and touch her like this without fear of interruption or discovery. Wanting her closer he covered her mouth with his in an ardent kiss, his embrace so tight he nearly lifted her off of her feet. Lost in their kiss, he reluctantly allowed her to pull away.

Phoebe smiled at him gently and stroked his flushed cheek. Allowing them both to catch their breath, she held his glittering gaze a moment before leading him to the love seat. Holding his hand she sat close beside him, nearly sitting on his lap.

"Are you going to tell me how you arranged this evening alone, or aren't you?" She asked in a playful tone of voice.

"How did you…?" Hal began.

"No intuition was necessary to realize you and Bob had cooked up something between you." Light fingers traced the collar of his shirt and she whispered, "You know what I've said about reading you."

"Yes, and I'm finding I may never be able to keep a secret from you."

Phoebe raised her eyebrow at him then snuggled closer. "Are there many secrets you need to keep from me?"

"If you keep doing that, I won't have any secrets left." He smiled and looked into her questioning eyes. "All right, I'll tell you. Bob's suggestion to take the kids for a night was really my idea. He had the week off and did rent the cabin and bought the new boat – but there was nothing last minute about his visit."

"Ah, so you just wanted to spend Valentine's Day alone?

"Valentine's Day Eve," Hal corrected, tapping her nose with his finger.

"Any other secrets?" Her eyes were sparkling. What did she know?

Kissing her forehead he said in a low voice, "Almost midnight."

"Do you have candy for me?" Phoebe asked as enthusiastically as a child.

"Maybe," he told her evasively. "Is that what you want for Valentine's Day, little girl?"

"I promise to share."

"Well, in that case..." He stood up and went into his office. A moment later he returned with a small familiar white and gold box sporting a festive red bow. Sitting down next to her again, he presented it to her with a flourish.

"For my Valentine," Hal grinned.

"Thank you." Smiling, Phoebe removed the ribbon and lifted the top off of the box. Inside instead of the usual round, dark chocolates were two luscious looking heart shaped candies.

"How very pretty. So pretty it seems almost a shame to eat them." She took one candy in her fingers and raised delighted eyes to his.

"Oh, but you will." His grin turned sly as the mantel clock began to chime. "Happy Valentine's Day, Phoebe."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hal." She opened her lips and he guided her fingers to place the candy inside.

He bent forward to kiss her and she wound eager arms around him, pressing her mouth to his. The candy melted quickly and the flavorful red wine filling spread inside of the intimate space they created. As always, the chocolate triggered a more intense hunger inside of him, and he plundered her mouth to uncover her taste. She happily followed his lead and returned his kiss with her own urgent abandon. Welcoming his devouring lips, Phoebe made a purring sound deep in her throat as they both fell into the intoxicating practiced rhythm of their kisses.

Hal pulled away first. "I can never get enough," he was panting into her ear. "I must be addicted. After all of these months of chocolate kisses, I'm still hungry."

"So am I," she sighed. "I told you I was ravenous for the best."

"For the best chocolate?" He smiled against the tender skin of her neck.

"Oh no," her breath was quickening, "not for the chocolate."

His lips moved on to caress her throat. "You still have another candy."

"I do?" Phoebe slowly realized she continued to hold the box in her hand. Smiling she held it out to him, offering him the treat.

Hal shook his head and instructed, "Open the rest of the box."

Puzzled, she frowned slightly then peered into the box. To one side of the lone candy was a small divider. She lifted it, and like a second lid inside of the box, it came free to reveal another compartment beneath.

She gasped. "Oh my…it's…"

Hal knelt on one knee on the floor beside her. He took Phoebe's hand in both of his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Phoebe, will you marry me?"

"I…I…" She didn't seem to be able to speak. Her free hand was trembling as she removed the ring from the box. The exquisite square diamond sparkled in the firelight. A heavy antique platinum setting held a large center diamond and two smaller diamonds on each side. As she turned the ring over in her fingers she read the inscription, "I shall but love thee better after death". Next to the quote was an engraved infinity symbol.

"My great-great grandfather was a mathematician too," he said with a small smile. "He had the ring made for my great-great grandmother and it's been in the family ever since. The ring has been in a safety deposit box since my mother died, and Bob brought it with him when he came yesterday. The first married son is supposed to give it to his wife. That was me, but for some reason I never gave the ring to Mary. When I first saw you in your great-great grandmother's wedding dress I understood why – this was your ring. The ring only you were supposed to wear for me."

"I…it is so beautiful." Phoebe looked from him to the ring and back again. Her eyes were bright with tears. "I…I can't believe you…I can't believe that…"

"You are speechless? That's what I can't believe." Hal squeezed her shaking hands realizing he wasn't feeling very steady either. "Did I actually manage to surprise you? This is a red letter day."

"Valentine's Day." A few tears escaped from her brilliant blue eyes. "You are such a romantic, Hal. You see what I meant…"

"You haven't answered me," he interrupted. "And I've been down on one knee long enough. Now, I love you and I'm going to marry you. Don't you think since you love me too that the polite thing would be to marry me right back?"

Radiant with happiness Phoebe reached for him. "Yes!" She cried out as she took him into her arms. "Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

The kiss they shared lasted so long he began to feel lightheaded. Whether it was from lack of oxygen or relief or happiness he didn't know. She had said "yes". She was going to be his wife and they would be together forever. It seemed impossible…

_Nothing is impossible. _Hal heard her voice in his mind. That hadn't happened, in quite that way, since Halloween. Was it true that he had finally set the genie free? Was that elusive genie he caught finally set free to love him?

_I love you. _Phoebe's voice inside of his thoughts again startled him into releasing her lips in surprise.

"That can't surprise you," her moist lips were curved against his, "that I love you."

"I think it's nothing short of a miracle that a wonderful, magical woman like you would ever love me or consent to marry an earth-bound man like me." There was awe in his deep voice.

"Then it is lucky for you my good manners made me say "yes" to your proposal," she teased gently.

Framing her face in his hands he kissed her lips softly. "Lucky for me," Hal whispered and his vivid blue eyes were bright. "I'd better get that ring on your finger before you have the chance to change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind." Phoebe told him holding his gaze intensely.

Taking the ring from her he placed it on her finger.

"A perfect fit," she said with a breathtaking smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head.

"Well, why shouldn't it fit perfectly?" she asked, "After all, it is my ring."

"No one else's," he told her kissing her slender hand. "And it looks beautiful on you and suits you – as if it was made for you."

"Perhaps it was," she said, admiring the flash of the diamonds on her finger. Looking at him she smiled lovingly. "Just as you were made for me."

On the stereo, the Cole Porter classic "Night and Day" began playing softly.

**Night and day, you are the one**

**Only you beneath the moon or under the sun**

**Whether near to me, or far**

**It's no matter darling where you are**

**I think of you**

Hal stood and urging Phoebe to her feet began to sway with her to the music. His hands smoothed over the fragile silk of her dress and his heat soaked through the thin fabric to warm her skin. She clung to his neck and her fingers stroked him soothingly and enticingly. He needed to hold her like this and needed her to hold him. He needed to move with her, to touch her and be touched, and to feel she belonged to him now. Hearing her voice in his mind had both unnerved him and made him realize any barriers between them were crumbling. They did belong to each other, and the differences in her world and his were coming together in a true marriage.

Possessive, primitive instincts threatened to override the veneer of civilized behavior he always tried to maintain with her. Now that she was truly his, and she had made her claim on him as thoroughly as he made his claim on her, he began to understand that something as magical and strong as the power of the genie had been freed inside of him too.

Phoebe sighed as he held her tighter. The soft sound and the easy, gentle movements of her so close to him sent shivers through his body. Pressing nearer she murmured into his ear in that familiar deep, smoky voice.

"When my family asked me why I had stayed with you so long and given up the allure and excitement of travel, I told them I was needed here. When my aunts tried to tempt me to leave with them in their balloon, I told them that soaring is a very personal thing. And I was very right." Hal nipped lightly at her throat and she moaned again.

"Do you want to indulge in that wanderlust?" He asked her in a low, persuasive voice. "Do you want to soar high amongst those clouds you were watching today?" His lips tickled her neck and his fingertips pressed into the soft curves of her waist and her hips. She was trembling now too.

"Oh yes." Looking at him Phoebe's liquid gaze flickered silver for a moment before she whispered, "With you. Only with you."

Covering her mouth with his again Hal lost all awareness of his rational self as he explored the free spirit he held in his arms. He loved her beyond all reason and logically he couldn't understand the unlikely choice either of them had made in loving the other. Lacking the answers and the words to explain it to himself he again allowed the lyrics of Cole Porter to make sense of it for him.

**There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me**

**And this torment won't be through**

**Until you let me spend my life making love to you**

**Day and night, night and day**

Letting go of his rigid, analytical world view he allowed himself to feel the joy and the spontaneity of the moment. Without thought he swept her up into his arms. When they were soaring, it wouldn't do to remain earth-bound any longer.

XXXXXXXXX

Hal woke the next day not to the annoying clatter of his alarm clock, but to the enticing fragrance of rich coffee. The wonderful aroma gently lured him from a wonderful dream, and as reluctant as he was to leave it, he knew better things awaited him in his waking reality. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a beautiful Phoebe Figalilly. She was a perfect vision in pink and white lace, with shimmering gold hair and that enticing spark of silver in her blue eyes.

"I must still be dreaming," Hal said in a husky voice reaching out a hand towards her. "Shhh. Don't wake me."

"Good Morning," she was smiling happily and holding out a heavy tray.

Sitting up, he asked, "Is that what smells so tempting?"

Phoebe set the tray over his lap. "Breakfast in bed."

"I wanted to bring you breakfast this morning," he told her returning her smile gently, "but you beat me to it."

"I'd planned this weeks ago," she said, "besides, you hate making breakfast."

"Not for you." Hal reached for her hand and kissed the knuckles right above her engagement ring. "Although I'll admit I could never prepare anything this elaborate. What did I do to deserve all of this?"

She sat on the bed beside him as he took inventory of the contents on his breakfast tray. Smiling shyly, she said, "Oh, I think you know the answer to that."

Pretending to be dismissive, he said, "Oh, it's just a little ring…" Phoebe leaned forward and he responded to the tender kiss she gave him with warmth. Pulling back they gazed at each other in silence for a moment.

"O.K. now let me see what I have for breakfast here: coffee, pink grapefruit juice, strawberries with "pink" whipped cream, and," he lifted the plate warmer to reveal heart shaped strawberry waffles sprinkled with tiny red heart candies, "waffles and eggs." Grinning at her he asked, "With all of this pink and red, how did you miss making the eggs pink?"

"I tried, but the chicken wouldn't cooperate."

"I see. Well, everything looks delicious. Especially you." She looked absolutely radiant this morning and Hal liked to think he had something to do with that.

Taking hearty bites he asked, "Where is your breakfast?"

"Oh, I had something already, but I'm not averse to sharing yours." Phoebe smiled as he dipped a strawberry generously in the whipped cream and held it to her lips. He watched as she ate it in two bites, pausing to lick a bit of excess cream off of his fingers.

"Hmmm. I like a woman with a healthy appetite." His voice was low and soft and quite suitable for the bedroom.

"Well, that is the woman you are marrying."

"I feel as if I'm already married to you. I've felt that way for a long time." Hal looked at the two red roses she had placed in a vase on the tray. She followed his gaze then met his eyes with mutual understanding. Setting his breakfast on the chair next to the bed, he took both of her hands in his.

"Listen, I've given this a lot of thought. You don't have to agree with any of this but – you know there are two weeks for spring break this year, don't you?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, I thought we could spend the first week with the kids – getting them used to the idea that we are going to be a real family now – getting them used to you being their mother." She nodded again smiling at him.

"Well, the end of the first week of spring break – that Friday – is St. Patrick's Day. I thought if you agreed, we could get married then. I know it is only a month away, so there isn't much time to plan if you wanted family here or wanted something fancy. But I thought getting married soon was a good idea."

Phoebe blushed becomingly and he thought of how rare and wonderful it was to actually have a "blushing bride". Her eyes flashed a shade darker and she said, "I agree with getting married soon and I don't want anything fancy. I'm much more interested in the marriage than in the wedding."

Hal sighed in relief. "Good, because I've already talked to Reverend Nicholas and he can perform the wedding that day. I also spoke to Bob and Ben and they agreed to take care of the kids that weekend and the following week so we can go away on our honeymoon."

"My goodness, you have thought of everything." She looked surprised and very pleased. He didn't know what made him happier; that he had pleased her or that he had somehow managed to surprise her again.

"Maybe I've learned that from you." Pulling her closer he took her into his arms and whispered, "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon? A week isn't much time, but we can go anywhere you say."

Head on his shoulder, Phoebe tipped her chin and looked into his eyes. "Anywhere? If I could go anywhere with you I'd want to stay right here. If your brothers can take the children with them, I'd like to stay here, in our home, with you. We can take a trip together anytime – maybe this summer – but the first week of our marriage I want to be here, and alone, with you."

As she stretched up to kiss him again, Hal realized he may have surprised her with his proposal and his wedding plans, but she was the one who would always keep him guessing.

When she released his lips he smiled and told her, "I think that's a wonderful and inspired idea. Now I know I asked the right woman to marry me."

"This is a leap year, you know," she said. "And if you hadn't asked me, I would have asked you."

"And I would have said, yes." He met her mouth again in another eager kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

Hal left for work reluctantly and running late. Phoebe had spent the morning doing her usual chores, humming happily to herself. Coming down the stairs with a basket full of soiled laundry, she stopped in anticipation of the doorbell. When she opened the door, she was greeted by two dozen red roses. The bouquet was held in front of the face of the man who was delivering them, effectively disguising his identity.

"Hal shouldn't have sent these," she thought, but was delighted by the surprise.

"He didn't." She recognized the voice just as the flowers were lowered to reveal the face of Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh.

"Cholmondeley!" Phoebe was shocked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Darling Phoebe," he stepped over the threshold and kissed her cheek. "I'm bringing you roses for Valentine's Day."

She took the flowers he offered and continued to stare at him. "But I thought…"

"…that you wouldn't see me for another year. Yes, I know." Cholmondeley came into the foyer and removed his hat. He looked around the living room and peeked into the den. "That had been my original intention – to give you more time here. However, circumstances have it that we should meet sooner. Are you alone, dear Phoebe?"

"Yes. The Professor is at the university and the children won't be back until supper." Trying to regain her composure she said, "Please have a seat in the living room. I'll just put these roses in some water."

"I'll join you in the kitchen. So much cozier, don't you think? Then you can make me some tea – I'm simply famished, dear girl – long trip and all of that."

Following Phoebe into the kitchen Cholmondeley spied the flowers on the table. "I see you already received roses today."

"No, those are from my garden." She was at the sink filling a vase with water and arranging the bouquet. "These are lovely flowers, Cholmondeley. Thank you."

"But not nearly as lovely as you." He crossed to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Attempting to kiss her cheek again, he stepped away when she reached for the tea kettle.

"Where are my manners?" Phoebe said, flustered. "Please, sit at the table and I'll fix something for you. Do you still…"

"…take my tea with milk and honey? Yes, I do." Cholmondeley took off his coat and placed it and his discarded hat on a chair. Seated at the table he watched as Phoebe prepared a tray.

"You haven't told me why you are here Cholmondeley. You were here only…"

"…four months ago, I know." Looking at her closely he realized she hadn't even glanced in his direction. She was paying close attention to the sandwich she was making and seemed fascinated by the kettle on the stove.

"Still hard at work here, I see," he sounded amused. "I trust the family is doing well?

"Oh yes," Phoebe smiled a little while placing cookies on a plate. "The children are thriving and so very active. They are involved in many sports and clubs in addition to their schoolwork…"

"And the Professor?" Cholmondeley asked as she brought his food to the table.

She seemed to sigh a little and continued to avoid his gaze. "He is doing well," she answered turning back to the kettle.

"Darling Phoebe," Cholmondeley chided gently, "the water hasn't boiled yet."

"Oh." Hesitating a moment, she returned to the table and sat next to him. "You still haven't told me why you have returned so soon."

Swallowing a bite of his sandwich, Cholmondeley patted his mouth with a napkin before replying, "To take you home for our wedding, of course."

Startled, she stared at him with wide eyes. The kettle began to whistle, but she remained in her chair.

"Phoebe?" He gestured towards the stove. "Phoebe dear, the water…"

"…is boiling, I know." She moved to begin preparing the tea. Eyes focused on her task she began to speak quietly, "I can't marry you Cholmondeley."

There was silence while she fixed the tea then brought it to him. This time she gave an audible sigh as she sat at the table.

"I know." He took her left hand in his and looked at the ring on her finger.

Phoebe flushed slightly then pulled her hand away. "Then why are you…"

"…I'm here to fulfill our marriage contract. I'm here because both of our families – and indeed the entire village – are preparing our wedding. I'm here to take you home to the village because I know if I had just sent for you, you would never return on your own."

"You knew?" Her eyes met his now.

"Dear Phoebe, we've known each other all of your life. I knew when I was here months ago that you would never leave this family of your own volition. I understood how much you loved those darling children, and how deeply in love you were with their father."

Her flush became darker. "How did you know? I wasn't even certain…"

"…that you loved him? Yes, you were. And so was he. Your entire family could see it – sense it – even Alfred. And it was Henrietta who had sent for me…"

"…to take me home." Phoebe twisted her hands in her lap, unconsciously shielding her engagement ring with her right hand. "But if you knew I would never leave him – leave them – why are you here?"

"Because the situation is very different than either you or I could have imagined it, dearest. The marriage covenant doesn't merely involve our two families, you know. As devastating as it would have been for both of our families for you to break with tradition and not honor the contract, it is a much bigger concern for the village – for all of our people – if we were not to marry now."

Phoebe could feel a heaviness begin to settle in her heart. "I don't understand."

Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh took a deep breath. "Allow me to explain, my dear…"

XXXXXXXXX

Valentine's Day was the happiest day at work Hal could ever remember experiencing. All of his classes went exceptionally well, his paperwork was finished quickly, and even his office hours progressed smoothly. He felt as if there wasn't anything he couldn't accomplish today, and found himself smiling at everyone. The colleagues he met for coffee and for lunch eyed him with suspicion. Jim Lawrence told him although their group was used to him being even tempered and easy going, today he seemed practically giddy. Hal merely smiled at him, eager to share his good news, but wanting to wait until after the children and both of their families were told about the engagement. He wanted to do everything right from the beginning of this marriage, and that included telling people in a proper order.

Valentine's Day was also the longest day at work Hal could ever remember experiencing. He knew he couldn't cancel classes, office hours or meetings simply because he was getting married. He knew his personal happiness wasn't reason enough to declare a national holiday – but he felt as if it was. His joy was so overwhelming he wanted to share it with the world, and he wanted everyone – just once – to experience what he was feeling today. The most wonderful woman in the world had agreed to marry him and was going to be with him for the rest of his life. He wanted desperately to be with her today, and as the day wore on time at work began to feel torturous. He managed to restrain himself and only called home twice, and he congratulated himself on his self-discipline. Still, he was counting the minutes until he could see Phoebe again, carefully calculating the time they would have alone before Bob brought the children back tonight.

Finally arriving home that evening, he opened the door and could smell a fabulous dinner cooking. Smiling, he realized he should have known she would prepare something extra special for tonight. His mouth watered in anticipation as he remembered that in his excitement today he hadn't eaten very much. A big family dinner was just what he needed.

Hal was a little surprised she hadn't met him at the door, and he headed for his den. Since she hadn't greeted him, he knew Phoebe would be bringing tea in to him soon. Passing through the living room, he noticed a vase full of long-stem red roses on the coffee table. Frowning at them, he wondered where they had come from and who could have sent them, but he suppressed his curiosity for the moment. He looked down at the bundle of fresh lavender he was carrying and instead turned his thoughts to imagining the look on Phoebe's face when he presented them to her.

Setting the flowers on his desk, he heard her soft footstep and turned to find her standing in the doorway. Without pretense, he crossed to her, took her into his arms and kissed her without a word. She returned his kiss with equal passion and held him very close, clinging to him long moments after he had drawn his lips from hers.

"Hey," Hal whispered into her ear, "I missed you, too."

She released a shuddering sigh against his neck. Holding her, he realized her embrace felt more desperate than passionate and he felt a trickle of fear begin.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "What's happened?"

Her arms slid from around his neck as she dropped down from standing on her toes. Phoebe looked up at him with a small smile, but he could see tension around her bright eyes.

Smoothing her hands over his lapels she shook her head. "Nothing," she answered. "Bob called awhile ago to say everything was fine. The children had a marvelous time and they are all on their way back. I've made a lovely roast with new potatoes and a…"

"Phoebe," he interrupted her. "Tell me what's happened."

"I…" She broke off when she saw the large lavender bundle tied in a broad, white bow on his desk. "Is this for me?" At his nod she picked up the flowers then gave him a dazzling smile. Hal smiled back. This was the beautiful and happy expression he'd been looking forward to seeing all day.

Inhaling the delicate sweet fragrance she said, "These are just perfect."

"Since you grow your own roses, I thought this would be more special."

"Yes, it is. Thank you." Meeting his lips they shared a brief, tender kiss. When he looked into her eyes again he saw tears there.

"Those aren't happy tears, Phoebe. Now, tell me what's happened." Taking the lavender from her and placing it back on his desk, he held her hands in his. "Does it have something to do with those roses in the living room?"

Her lips parted in surprise.

"I may not be as intuitive as you, but I can put two and two together."

Sighing, she squeezed his hands then said quietly, "Cholmondeley is here."

Hal was shocked, but somehow not completely surprised. "Cholmondeley? I should have known."

"How could you have known?" Phoebe asked.

"I was happy all day," he said grimly. "I should have known that man would show up. What does he want?"

Biting her lip, she paused before saying, "He wants me to return to the village and marry him."

"That's impossible," Hal said flatly. "He has to understand that I love you and you love me and you've agreed to marry me. Whatever contract your family made with his is severed. We are getting married and nothing can stop us."

"You don't understand…" she began.

"I don't have to understand," he pulled his hands away from hers. "I don't care what sort of medieval, archaic arrangement your family made for you, they can't force you to marry someone against your will – you don't love him. Do you?"

"Of course not," Phoebe reached for his hand and held it firmly. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I never will. He's like a member of my family, someone I've known all of my life…"

"You can't marry him."

She drew him to sit beside her on the small sofa. "Cholmondeley came today to tell me that he knew all about us. He knew we loved each other when he came to visit last fall, before either of us could admit it to ourselves." Smiling softly into his eyes, she explained, "He had left resolved that he and I would never marry. If fact, he returned home to tell our families just that. But by the time he had arrived, a situation had occurred that no one could have predicted. You see, the arranged marriage covenant between our families is not just a quaint, old, family custom – it is a long held pact with the entire village. Land, properties, businesses, and livelihoods are all entangled in the tradition of two families intermarrying."

Hal shook his head. "So let some other family member…"

"No," she interrupted. "The pact states the eldest son and the eldest daughter of each family marry once in every generation. The contract is very specific about not crossing blood lines too closely, but a marriage must take place or the blood bonds in the community will be broken. An ancient trust between the people of our village ties all transactions through the ceremony of marriage. The two families, Figalilly and Featherstonehaugh, have always supported the livelihoods that have kept the village thriving."

"I don't understand. The entire village is supported by only two families?" At her nod, he sounded surprised. "In this day and age?"

Phoebe continued. "My family has always been farmers. Cholmondeley's have always created the technology and eventually owned the factories that manufactured and distributed the goods produced on the farm. The survival of both families and every single person in the village – and beyond the village in fact – depend on one marriage contract being fulfilled."

Hal swallowed hard. "Your marriage contract."

"Yes." She couldn't meet his eyes now. "The contract has always been upheld, but no one believed breaking this "business in blood" covenant could actually mean so much – not me, not Cholmondeley – but when he returned home he found the threat to our people was very real."

"Threat?" he echoed. "What kind of threat?"

"If our marriage does not take place, all business agreements are null and void for both my family's farms and his family's factories. All of the land deeds, outside business partnerships, and stocks and shares in the businesses are invalid. That doesn't mean only centuries old companies lose a stronghold and two families loose everything they have built – it means literally hundreds and thousands of families stand to love everything." Phoebe took a deep breath and looked at him again. "Figalilly and Featherstonehaugh are the community, and if our "business in blood" contract ends, so does the security of every family in the village and every family and business in partnership with us."

"Can't all of this be rebuilt somehow?" Hal's head was spinning with the details and magnitude of all she had said.

She shook her head. "No, it is too involved to ever recreate. This involves centuries old national and international contracts. There was a possibility that there could have been precedence and someone could take my place – or his – in the betrothal covenant. But that was only if there was no immediate challenge to the "business in blood" tradition. However, a large international corporation is planning to buy out Figalilly and Featherstonehaugh if the marriage contract is not fulfilled soon."

"How soon?" Hal dreaded the answer to his question.

Pausing a long moment, Phoebe's sad blue eyes held his searching gaze. "The last member of the betrothal bond was Cholmondeley's Uncle Cedric, and he died last month. He was married to my Aunt Millicent, who had passed on years ago. The betrothal covenant can only be severed by the death of both parties; the contract is valid if one of the partners is alive, although they cannot remarry. Then the next generation must fulfill the betrothal bond and marry on the next traditional village holiday. If the families are not rejoined in the covenant, the titles to our lands, businesses and any outside contracts are void. This outside company will take over and effectively destroy the village. You can see there is no possible way the community could be rebuilt if that happened."

There was a prolonged silence as Hal absorbed what she was saying. "I can't believe it," his throat was dry. "This is impossible. There must be some sort of legal defense. Some sort of injunction or statute of limitation…"

"Everything that can be done has been done." Phoebe was looking deeply into his eyes. "If it was only my family affected maybe they could understand, but all of these people's lives are in the balance." She looked down at their clasped hands and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No." He stood up. "This can't be happening, this can't be real. There has got to be some way – you have always said nothing is impossible."

She got to her feet and tried to smile. "I'm afraid I was wrong. This situation is impossible to change."

"No!" Hal shouted and took her by the shoulders. "There has got to be a solution! You can't just calmly accept this!"

"Calmly?" Her voice rose as well. "I have been crying all day. I've been trying to reason with my family and our solicitors and telling Cholmondeley it could never happen! My heart is broken. And hurting you is the very last thing I thought I could ever do in a lifetime."

"You can't do this. You can't leave me." There were tears shining in his eyes.

"Please try to understand why. If this was my decision I'd be with you always and forever but… Come home with me. Meet all of my family and see my village – I know you could never walk away from the responsibility of the lives of all of these people either. And I know to understand all of this you must see it for yourself." Phoebe was pleading with him now. "Please, come home with me."

"Do you think I could see you marry another man?" Hal's voice was thick.

"You almost did, once."

His hands tightened on her. "That was before I could admit that I loved you – before I could tell you – before last night…"

She stepped into his arms. "You'll never really lose me. I'll love you always." With trembling fingers she removed her ring and placed in into his hand.

Phoebe kissed his lips softly. _Always. _He heard her voice echo in his mind, and then she left the room.

Hal heard the front door bang open and the children clamor into the house. Stunned, he collapsed onto his desk chair. Before him was the small white candy box with a discarded red ribbon. He lifted the lid to see one lone heart shaped chocolate. Opening the second compartment he placed his great-great grandmother's ring inside, closed the box and hid it out of sight in his desk drawer.

The lavender on his desk nearly choked him with its sweetness.


End file.
